Cesarstwo
Duże Imperium na połnocno wschodniej części Segmentum Ultima. Nie są zbyt Ekspansywni, nie stanowią problemów, lecz po Krucjacie Cesarskiej, Imperium wysyła tam liczne siły, a Tau uważa ich za największych wrogów Większego Dobra! Historia W czasach złotego wieku przedwiecznych, Shando - dopiero uczący się w sztuce swojej rasy podróżował po galaktyce w poszukiwaniu czegoś "dla siebie". Odnalazł dziwną planetę w dzisiejszym sercu Segmentum Solar, która była bardzo sprzyjająca życiu więc zaczął szukać właśnie tam. Owocem jego poszukiwań byli wcześni przodkowie dzisiejszych wilków. Ambitny przedwieczny zafascynowany biologią rasy oraz prymitywnym życiem społecznym (łączenie się w watachy etc.) postanowił zabrać je ze sobą oraz poprowadzić ich cykl ewolucyjny do Lupus Sapiens - Wilka Rozumnego. Ingerując w biologie tejże rasy umożliwił im chodzenie wyprostowanym czy zakładanie prymitywnych społeczeństw z hierarchią i wierzeniami. Na tym ograniczył swoją ingerencję, pilnując tylko by niszczycielskie siły natury nie zniszczyły owocu jego długich poszukiwań. Nieszczęśliwie dla samego Shando, wybuchła Wojna w niebiosach. Shando dołączył do swoich towarzyszy w walce z nekronami pozostawiająć rasę na swój los. Nie wiadomo dokładnie dlaczego tak ogromny szmat czasu zajęło wilkom odejście od życia koczowniczego do rolnictwa i dlaczego po przejciu na tak owe tak szybko się rozwijali. Możliwe że ma to coś wspólnego z eksperymentami Shando przy ich kodzie genetycznym ale któż wie? Krótkie przybliżenie historii (rok trwa 336 dni, doba trwa 25h): *17r. p.e.a - powstaje prawdopodnie pierwsze zunifikowane państwo wilków. Posługują się pismem, mają prymitywnych bożków oraz klasę wyższą nad rolnikami i rzemieślnikami *1r. e.a. - Rodzi się Artem, Jarl ww. państwa który drastycznie zwiększa jego terytorium, stosuje nowe technologie rozwijając budownictwo oraz rolnictwo, tworzy pierwszą w historii regularną armię oraz praktycznie tworzy kulturę Wilków oraz język od podstaw. Ów język szybko obejmuję wszystkich przedstawicieli rasy. Wraz z datą jego urodzin zaczyna się Pierwsza Era. *245r. e.a. - Pod wpływem słabych rządów państwo rozpada się a wilki emigrują na najdalsze zakątki swojego globu, kolonizując go w całości. *350r. e.a. - Populajca wynosi już milion osobników. *425r. e.a - Pierwsza próba unifikacji rasy pod jednym berłem. Powstaje wiara jakoby Artem swoją mądrość dostał od istoty Boskiej by przewodzić rasie i jeszcze kiedyś powróci. Nowa religia zbiera szerokie uznanie i rzeszę wyznawców jednak wśród wilków dalej istnieją podziały państwowe. *673r. e.a. - Wybucha plaga zwana Szkarłatnym Głodem. Zmusza ona chorych do konsumowania krwi innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku przy okazji doszczętnie wyniszczając ich organizmy. *693r. e.a. - Ginie ponad 84% populacji i wynosi ona mniej niż ćwierć miliona. Plaga jednak zostaje w całości wypleniona przez siły kościoła. Pozostali przy życiu jednoczą się w wierze, kościół zyskuje znaczną potęgę jednak nie rozwiązuje państw a tylko wywiera na nie nacisk jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga. *752r. e.a. - nowe metody rolnictwa przynoszą spore nadwyżki żywności uwalniająć ogromne ilości siły roboczej. Rozwój metalurgii i rzemieślnictwa napędza niespotykany wcześniej rozwój. *915r. e.a. - W rodzinie kowala oraz gosposi domowej rodzi się dziecko o wielkich talentach. W zaledwie kilkanaście lat przeprowadziło wiele odkryć naukowych, zawładnęło państwem oraz dzięki konfederacjom powiększyło je stając się największym imperium dotyczas bez rozlewu krwii. Morrison bo tak mu było na imię mimo tak wielu zasług zostaje nazwany heretykiem oraz zamordowany przez kler. Mimo to jego imperium zdołało przetrwać dzięki staraniom jego potomków. *961r. e.a. - Patriarcha kościoła oraz wszyscy przedstawiciele wyższych sfer kościelnych giną w wielkich męczarniach. Większość wierzy że to kara boska za zabójstwo kolejnego mesjasza zesłanego na Warsinę, ludzie są coraz bardziej gorliwi w wierze ale rola kościoła jest spychana na dalszy plan. *1077r. e.a. - Pojawia się prawdopobnie kolejny mesjasz. Jest on prawnukiem Morrisona i podobnie jak on wielkim geniuszem. Wyprzedził swoje czasy o setki lat i dzięki jego wynalazkom zjednoczył pozostałe klany oraz państwa wilków w jedno państwo nazwane Cesarstwem. Dożył bardzo sedziwego wieku a później zniknął bez śladu zostawiając jedną córkę. Legendy głoszą że wróci wtedy kiedy wilki będą go potrzebować najbardziej. *1225r. e.a. - Na Warsinie rozbija się statek Wolnych Handlarzy. Ludzie na pokładzie mimo przewagi zostają zgładzeni a wrak zabrany do stolicy. Mimo że cesarscy nie mają absolutnego pojęcia jak odtworzyć technologię homo sapiens angażują do tego coraz większe środki. *1307r. e.a. - Inżynieria wsteczna po kilku dekadach przynosi skutek - powstaje pierwszy prototym napędu do podróży bliskiej prędkości światła. Powoli zaczyna się ekspansja młodego państwa. *1367r. e.a. a zarazem początek ery gwiazd. Powstaje pierwsza samowystarczalna kolonia Cesarstwa na obcej planecie. *2137r. e.a./770r. e.g. - Wybucha Krucjata Cesarska. Kultura Wojownicy Areny Jeszcze w czasach plemienych, zwyczajem było wyzywanie kogoś na pojedynek, jeśli ten np. próbował coś ukraść. Mimo szkód zawsze po walcę podawali sobie ręke na zgode, a winowajca przepraszał urażonych. Taka tradycja została do dziś. Język W Cesarstwie obowiązuje język Skandy ustanowiony przez pierwszego Mesjasza. Cechuje się prostotą przez co został szybko zaadaptowany przez całą rasę co przyśpieszyło globalizację oraz unifikację. Winter war.jpg 507379.jpg 301612.jpg 649510.jpg Architektura Trudno ją jednoznacznie określić. Miasta stanowczo różnią się od pałaców czy folwarków. Owe miasta są zwyczajnie zbudowane dom nad domem bez ładu i składu. Wszelkie te zabudowania łączą mosty oraz latacze działające jako typowy transport miejski. Natomiast siedziby władz czy arystokracji to zupełnie innych świat. Jeden folwark może być wielkości właśnie takiego miasta. Wszystko to zazwyczaj otaczają grube zdobione mury wraz z wieżami przykrywającymi poranne słońce. Jedynym co jest tak różne jak ilość światów to małe wioski rolnicze które przypominają prowizorkę ze słomy i drewna aniżeli domy. Społeczeństwo ja niżej Prawa i swobody obywatelskie O czym my w ogóle mówimy? Terytorium i sposób rządzenia Cesarstwo podzielone jest na pięć prowincji. Na ich czele stoją dwie osoby: Komentaja i Maaherra. Ci pierwsi odpowiedzialni są za Armie, Korpusy, garnizony na planetach i ogół rzeczy związanych z wojskowością. A pracą tych drugich, jest dość luźna administracja, sciąganie podatków, wytyczanie szlaków handlowych itp. spraw. Terytorium Cesarstwa jest ściśle powiązany z kosmiczną anomalią która nie pozwala na przelot okrętów, dając genialną pozycję obronną. Ów państwo kontroluje cały jej obszar, dzięki czemu ma świetną sytuację. Podział Cesarstwa na prowincje wygląda tak: *'Finnmark - '''Pierwsza prowincja Cesarstwa. W tej prowincji, dokładniej w systemie Rach, znajduje się stolica. Są tutaj też najważniejsze klany: Kaldea - Centrum przemysłowe i Tair - Centrum naukowe. *'Kouvola - . Jest ona położona na północ od Finnmarku. Jest najbardziej zaludnthumb|450px|Pałac - miejsce rządzenia Cesarstwem [deviantart/Wlop]iona; tutaj również znajduje się Wielka Brama pajęczego traktu i Ambasada Eldarska. *'Karkkila - '''Najmniejsza część Cesarstwa, ale za to najbogatsza. Jest tu wiele rzadkich minerałów, jak i żyzne gleby. Położona na Południe od Finnmarku. *'Akureyri - 'Najbardziej zmilitaryzowana prowincja. Znajduje się tutaj jedyne wyjście z anomalii oraz klan Fairos słynący z najlepszych żołnierzy. Przez Imperium prowincja ta nazywana jest "Cadia 1.2". *'Hattula - 'Największa część w granicach państwa. Światy z tej prowincji podbite zostały wojny obronnej. Jest to również najbardziej niespokojna część Cesarstwa, więc siły i środki które mogły by umocnić wyjście z anomalii, idą na utrzymanie porządku w Hattula. Ustrój Sposób rządzenia można poniekąd porównać do feudalizmu. Pomimo że Cesarz ma władzę absolutną, władzą w systemie zajmuje się Król, a planetą Tsar. Jedynymi osobami których muszą się słuchać, to Cesarz, Komentaja i Maaherra. Zazwyczaj na jeden ród rządzący przypada jeden system, choć są wyjątki czyli tzw. Dominia. Jedynymi obowiązkami władcy są daniny dla Cesarstwa, oraz wystawianie swoich żołnierzy. I na tym się kończy, monarchowie w swoich dominiach mogą robić prawie wszystko co im się podoba to co zabrania prawo Cesarskie, które zawsze stoi wyżej niż lokalne. Wszelkie powstania i rewolucje musi załatwić rządzący. Cesarstwo może mu pomóc tylko wtedy, gdy buntownicy będą chcieli się odłączyć od Wilczego Imperium. Dlatego właśnie władca musi bacznie obserwować czy jego poczynania nie szkodzą ludności. Organizacje '''Adepti Teho -' Organizacja zajmuje się biurokracja oraz administracją w całym Cesarstwie oraz na najróżniejszych szczeblach władzy. Do jej zadań należą: spisy ludności, planowanie operacji wojskowych, kontrola nad organizacją i przemieszczaniem formacji Cesarskich Sił Zbrojnych, zbieranie podatków i o wiele, wiele więcej. Żaden mieszkaniec Cesarstwa nie jest wolny od jej władzy, czy mechanizmów. Adepti Teho jest największą nie-wojskową organizacją w państwie. Znanymi resortami tej organizacji są: 'Adepti Laitteet - '''Jest to resort odpowiedzialny za zaopatrzenie całego Cesarstwa. Choć głównym celem jest dostarczanie np. żywności do światów bądź przedmiotów codziennego użytku, częściej zajmują się logistyką dla armii. Dostarczenie munduru, napełnienie manierki czy magazynku, choć wydaje się łatwe, na pewno takie nie jest biorąc pod uwagę ilość żołnierzy w służbie Cesarstwa. '''Adepti Valistunut -' Departament Wilczego Imperium do spraw zadowolenia oraz propagandy. Ich głównym zadaniem jest wspomaganie psychiczne żołnierzy, fabrykowanie doniesień z frontu, czy organizowanie spotkań z “weteranami” którzy opowiadają niestworzone rzeczy z pola walki. Czuwają także nad cenzurą środków masowego przekazu. Porywa reporterów z prywatnych stacji którzy próbują dotrzeć do faktów z linii frontu czy po prostu morduje siewców propagandy. ironio. Rzadziej spisują petycje ludności do władz. 'Adepti Druidi -' Resort do spraw Magii, Psionizmu i spraw paranormalnych. Cóż dużo mówić, ich zadaniem jest badanie osnowy, szkolenie psioników, prowadzenie edukacji o tym dla społeczeństwa by Ci wybrańcy nie powodowali strachu oraz prowadzeniem tzw. Lecznic w których wyszkoleni druidzi za darmo uzdrowią potrzebujące osoby. Dzięki tym działaniom samopoczucie w Cesarstwie jest całkiem spore. 'Rada Trzynastu - '''Jest to rada najwybitniejszych umysłów Cesarstwa którzy tworzą organ doradczy dla posunięć Cesarza. Działa poniekąd na zasadach poszczególnych ministerstw interpretując posunięcia władcy w odpowiedni sposób dla swoich resortów. Miejsce w radzie jest zazwyczaj dożywotnie. : Poszczególne teki i miejsca zajmują: *budowie do kiedyś tam '''Cerkiew Memorium -' Jest to instytucja kościoła łącząca w wierzę populację Cesarstwa. Obiektem kultu są tutaj Mesjasze - wielcy bohaterowie wilków którzy według Cerkwii pochodzą od Boga i wysłani zostali by poprowadzić ich w gwiazdy. W religii dość ważnym jest kult dla pracy i poświęcenia co czyni z wierzących idealnych pracowników i żołnierzy. '''NSK -'' Sluzhba kontrrazvedki'' - czyli po prostu kontrwywiad. Zajmuje się wyłapywaniem nieuczciwych urzędników czy zdradzieckich oficerów. Likwiduje przywódców grup terrorystycznych czy powstańczych. Powstała z inicjatywy Citrada Mašína, Wielkiego Kniazia z Hattuli. Są znani ze swoich “ciekawych” metod przesłuchań. Zbrojnym ramieniem tej organizacji są Wilcze Kły. Departament Penitencjarny - 'Departament Radnego Sprawiedliwości z Rady Trzynastu. Prowadzi on kolonie karne oraz zakłady produkcyjne, gospodarstwa rolne itp. na zwykłych planetach. Są oni dość dobrą siłą roboczą ponieważ: Skupiają się na swojej pracy licząc na skrócenie wyroku, i za zapłatę dostają jedynie wyżywienie oraz ubrania robocze. Podmioty Cesarstwa Drogą pokojową lub wojenną Cesarstwo podporządkowało sobie kilka podmiotów. Jedne zostały Inkorporowane, inne otrzymały sporą autonomię. Jednak mimo tego pozostają lojalni wobec Wilczego Imperium. Są to: *'Państwo Njordów - Kokkolawa - 'Państwo owado-podobnych istot. Służą oni głównie w armii. Jeśli chodzi o ekonomie to są oni bardziej kulą u nogi aniżeli źródłem dochodów. Jednak wartość bojowa przewyższa cenę. *'Konfederacja Tatrzańska - Tatra - 'Jest to pokojowa nacja której zależy bardziej na rozwoju aniżeli powiększaniu terytorium. Dlatego przejście pod ochronę Cesarstwa było dobrym pomysłem. Jedynym warunkiem było “tylko” zwiększenie wydatków na armię oraz wysyłanie jej na pomoc Cesarstwu. *'Marchia - Lavonia -''' Jest to system wydobywczy. W zamian za autonomie wpłacali oni ogromne pieniądze do skarbu Cesarstwa. Mimo sprawnej armii Marchia zobowiązała się pomagać Cesarstwu tylko w wojnie obronnej. *Republika - System którego Gubernatorem jest Generał Jack 'Bloody Jack' Davidson. Jest to niezwykle bogaty system za który Cesarstwo przelało wiele krwii. Jest to system eksportowy; posiada nadwyżki wszystkiego: surowców, maszyn, żywności itd. *Kozacy - System anektowany pokojowo gdy Gubernatorka ogłosiła secesje podczas wojny Cesarstwa z Imperium. Znajduje się tutaj ogromna ilość ośrodków naukowych oraz fabryk zbrojeniowych. Wojska Kozackie uchodzą za najlepsze i najbardziej rozwinięte w galaktyce Ekonomia budowie bo strona mi się psuje :V Znane Klany i plemiona *'Domena Cesarska -' Wszystkie klany które należą do samego Cesarza **''Rach - Stolica Cesarstwa. Najbardziej zaludniony klas w Państwie **Königsberg - dośc nietypowy klan, który słynie z tego że produkuje ogromne ilości alkoholi. Tzw. Królewska Czysta jest znana w całym Cesarstwie i nawet część Imperium. *'Taris -''' Klan Wodza Marszałka Szujskiego. Znany jest z tego że zaopatruje całą prowincję w żywność. *'Kaldea - '''Klan pod przywództwem László, który jest znany ze swojego ogromnego majątku. W tym klanie jest najwięcej fabryk, stoczni kopalni i ogólnie jest to główny ośrodek przemysłowy w Cesarstwie. Jest to jedyny klan, który nie musi oddawać swoich żołnierzy Cesarstwu. *'Fairos '- '''Klan prowadzony przez Marikę. W tym klanie dominują wosjkowi. Nie służenie w armii to dla ludzi hańba. Dzięki wystawianiu tak ogromnej armii, są zwolnieni z płacenia danin. Religia Centrum cesarskiej religii jest Lil - Najwyższa istota dla Wilków, znany w historii pod wieloma imionami i według Cerkwii to on wysłał na Warsinę Mesjaszy. Religia ta przez wiele wieków ukształtowała moralność oraz kulturę Cesarstwa oraz umysły wilków. Obecnie dość powszechnym jest mieszanie się kościoła do polityki Cesarza oraz vice-versa. Siły Zbrojne Cesarstwa 'Korpusy Pomocników - Nie zawsze tam gdzie toczy się walka, jest „Wilcza Armia”, wtedy pod broń powoływane są korpusy ochotników, chcących pokazać wrogowi, że atakowanie ich to jednak zły pomysł. Działają na zasadzie milicji terytorialnej, i każdy obywatel może zostać oddany do armii w obronie ojczyzny. Część z tej formacji, zajmuje się przestrzeganiem prawa na planecie. '''Wilcza Armia - Jest to dobrze wyszkolona Armia, podzielona na watahy, od tysiąca do 15 tysięcy wojowników + machiny wojenne etc. Każde plemię posiada kilka watah. Jeśli Cesarstwo wypowiada wojnę, każdy klan ma za zadanie wystawić swoje watachy pod broń. Pobór do niej odbywa się na większości Cesarskich planet i nie ma od niego wyjątku. Wraz z nową Wiosną ze świeżych rekrutów tworzy się watahy. Nic też nie stoi oczywiście na przeszkodzie aby zapisać się dobrowolnie. Samo szkolenie bywa różne, w zależności od tego czy cesarstwo jest na wojnie i potrzebuje świeżych rekrutów oraz jak bogaty jest system. Wilcze Kły - elitarne jednostki, wchodzą tam gdzie normalni wojownicy sobie nie poradzą, najlepszy sprzęt i najlepsze wyszkolenie, zrzucani z wysokości, mobilni, silni, wytrwali, modyfikowani z myślą transhumanizmu. To właśnie elita wśród elit! Cesarska Flota - Dość potężna organizacja. Okręty cechują się ogromną siłą ognia oraz nowatorskimi rozwiązaniami, lecz przypłacają to niską prędkością. Ciekawostki W przeciwieństwie do Tau, wiedzą sporo na temat Oka grozy, tyranidów i innych zagadnień Galaktyki w 41 milenium. Nie mogą zostać opętani przez Chaos. Żyją około 400 lat. Kategoria:Kor'O'NesTi Kategoria:Cesarstwo Kategoria:Nacje stworzone przez użytkowników Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Własne rasy